


Небо, ветер и свобода

by Yell0w_belly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly
Summary: У Красного Ордена не было союзников, только враги. Дженсен, красный солдат, теряет свой паролет над территорией врага.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	Небо, ветер и свобода

Железное крыло паролета вспыхнуло ярким огнем, Дженсен успел открыть люк и нажать кнопку катапультирования. Его выбросило вверх, а над головой уже раскрылся купол парашюта.   
Паролет успел пролететь пару футов, затем вспыхнул, как свечка и разлетелся ярким фейерверком на части.   
Дженсен перевел взгляд вниз, до земли оставалось совсем немного, возможно приземление будет очень жестким, даже слишком, так как ветер его нес все дальше от воды в сторону крутых скал.   
Где-то здесь находилось поселение катуми, знал только о них, что те не использовали машинные технологии и предпочитали вести уединенную жизнь. Выдержка из кодекса всплывала в памяти, заученная наизусть:  
у Красного Ордена не было союзников, только враги. И значит впереди была земля его врагов, однако лучшего место для приземления не найти, если он не разобьется об острые камни, то катуми его точно добьют. Он им чужак, красный солдат, на форме все доказательства.   
Парашют стремительно терял скорость, его ударило о каменную глыбу, плечо пронзило болью, и лицо стало влажное, словно сверху полили теплой водой, но похоже эта была его кровь. Затем еще один удар о твердую поверхность, вспыхнула боль в ноге, такая сильная, что он закричал во весь голос, только не услышал его, мир поплыл, потускнел, и темнота накрыла спасительным одеялом. 

***  
Следующий раз когда открыл глаза, вновь ощутил ту самую боль, только теперь казалось, болел каждый кусочек собственного тела, во рту пересохло, даже язык похоже распух, а перед глазами было лицо. Молодое с вздернутым маленьким носиком, с родинкой на щеке, лисьими прищуренными глазами. Симпатичный парень.   
Дженсен разглядывал незнакомца, пытаясь отвлечь себя от боли, и парень внимательно следил за ним, вглядывался в лицо. Вот он конец, подумал Дженсен, пришел к нему в лице этого красавца.  
— Чего уставился, катуми? Убьешь? — прошептал Дженсен, собирая последние крохи сил, ощущая как сильно пересохли губы.   
Парень ухмыльнулся.   
— Не сегодня.   
А голос приятный, так бы слушал его, да только поговорить не пришлось, парень наклонился и надавил пальцами на шею с такой силой, что сознание снова уплыло в блаженную темноту. 

***  
Новое пробуждение, ломота костей ощущалась — значит еще не умер. Ногой не пошевелить, кажется привязана. Пришло воспоминание о молодом катуми.   
Дженсен открыл глаза и сразу же заморгал, пытаясь спастись от яркого света, даже выступили слезы. А когда глаза начали отходить, он уставился перед собой: круглый потолок, комната полусфера небольшая с треугольными окнами, выстроившимися странными узорами по крыше. Очень нежная бежевая краска на стене, вокруг немного мебели, какие-то книги, много мелких предметов, похоже сувениров: тут и ракушки разной величины, и зеленые растения в деревянных горшочках, какие-то плетеные коврики — возможно все это дорогие для хозяина вещи. Кстати о нем, катуми сидел рядом на деревянном стуле, клевал носом, только услышал, что Дженсен зашевелился, сразу же подскочил, начал искать что-то в ящиках, греметь своими сувенирами, перекладывать с места на место.   
— Воды, — прошептал Дженсен, затем решил добавить, — пожалуйста.   
Катуми подскочил к столу, перелил воду из прозрачного стеклянного кувшина в стакан, подошел ближе, нерешительно, но наклонился, помог приподнять голову и поднес стакан к сухим губам.   
Дженсен с небывалым наслаждением глотал теплую воду. Даже если в кружке был кипяток, он бы пил его с не меньшим удовольствием.   
Катуми аккуратно помог откинуть голову обратно на подушки и снова вернулся к своим делам, его хождение по комнате, нервные движения немного затуманили зрение.   
— Слушай, не мельтеши. Уже голова закружилась от твоих движений.   
Катуми остановился, замер с каким-то предметом в руках, затем бросил обратно в ящик и вернулся на стул.   
— Скажи спасибо, что живой. Что спасли твою ногу, не отрезали и не выкинули, как ненужный хлам.   
Разозлился.   
— Спасибо, — ответил Дженсен. — Только вот зачем? Не пойму для чего спасать врага? Или поставишь на ноги и сделаешь своим рабом?   
Парень с презрением хмыкнул.   
— Вот еще. Из тебя раба делать — себе дороже. Вы же картарцы упрямые, безрассудные. А не убил, потому что катуми безоружных не убивают. Ты не враг мне там был, только себе. Зачем летел, если знал, что погибнешь в этих землях.   
— Орден отдал приказ — красный солдат обязан выполнить приказ.   
Катуми лишь покачал головой.   
— Вы не хуже своих железных машин, такие же послушные, просто роботы бездушные.   
Дженсен не ответил, только отвернулся, уперся взглядом в стену. Не этому мальчишке было его судить. И всей правды не расскажешь.   
Но долго так не выдержал, чувствовал на коже его любопытный взгляд. Знал ведь, что внешностью природа одарила, у Дженсена столько поклонников много, все в восхищении бросали слова любви, называли красивым, прекрасным — с его то большими зелеными глазами, пухлыми губами, правильными чертами лица, бледной кожей, а что говорить про тело — мужское, сильное, какое и должен иметь солдат за годы тренировок. Хотя сейчас возможно он уже не такой красавец. Но удержаться не смог.   
— Что нравлюсь?   
Дженсен ответа не дождался, обернулся, заметил легкий румянец на щеках парня. Значит попал в точку.   
Потянулся и схватил за руку, пока тот не убежал.   
— Ты мне тоже понравился, катуми. Симпатичный такой, молодой. Может и получится у нас с тобой что-то.   
И подмигнул для верности. Шутил, кончено.   
Парень подскочил на ноги, уронив за собой стул, выдернул руку из хватки и выбежал из комнаты, даже не оглянулся.   
Дженсен рассмеялся. Напугал парня. Вот теперь и остался один. Бежать? Не получится, сил нет. Только ждать, что ему приготовили катуми. 

***  
Почти месяц Дженсен провалялся на кровати, восстанавливая свои силы. Парень, которого звали Джаред, его спаситель ухаживал за ним, помогал сходить в туалет, приносил ему пищу и воду, менял повязки, обрабатывал раны.   
Единственное сладкое развлечение во всей этой рутине было дразнить катуми.   
— Так все таки нравлюсь? — говорил Дженсен.   
— Ты не в моем вкусе, — отвечал парень, меняя повязку на его голове.   
Дженсен улыбался, выпрашивал внимания.   
— Что даже чуть-чуть?  
— Даже.   
Джаред старательно игнорировал его приставания. Но Дженсен не отступал, наблюдал за его реакцией, ощупывал дорогу, насколько далеко может зайти, пока катуми смущенно не убежит в свою комнату.   
Пару раз к нему заходил седой старик с пышной бородой, голубыми пронзительными глазами. Не обращался к нему, не смотрел в глаза, только ощупывал раны, утвердительно кивал Джареду и сразу же уходил.   
— Все заживает, — подтвердил Джаред. — Скоро ты отправишься домой.   
Дженсен не говорил, что дома у него больше нет. И что впереди только мрак.   
Катуми же принимал его молчание за согласие.   
А через пару недель Дженсен начал ходить с костылем, головные боли еще мучили, но уже не так часто. Он даже наворачивал ежедневные круги по комнатам, разминая ноги, только наружу не готов был выходить, даже в окна не выглядывал, закрывал их плотными шторами. Проживал дни в своем маленьком мирке, читал книги, которыми был заполнен огромный шкаф.

***  
Два месяца пролетели быстро. Рана на ноге заросла и стала меньше беспокоить.   
Дженсен проснулся в хорошем настроении, сделал пару упражнений: отжимания, приседания, нужно было постепенно восстанавливать форму. После он прошел на кухню и как обычно нашел завтрак уже на столе. Занялся книгой — повседневная рутина, увлёкся чтением и не сразу заметил взгляд. Поднял глаза и увидел, что Джаред стоял в дверях, подперев косяк спиной.  
Этот взгляд был другим, не привычный для его катуми, более задумчивый.  
— Идем, — произнес он и вышел из комнаты.   
Дженсен поднялся, вдруг нахлынуло понимание, что вот и все, сейчас отправят его обратно к своим красным.   
Прошел знакомые комнаты, проводил уютные стены прощальным взглядом и выбрался на улицу.  
Дом Джареда находился немного на возвышение и прятался среди деревьев. Если приглядеться, можно заметить там вдалеке других катуми, занимающихся своими делами.   
Дженсен перевел свое внимание обратно на Джареда, его взгляды на этот раз он не мог прочитать, загадочные, немного тревожные. Дженсен развел руками в сторону.   
— Итак?   
— Стой на месте и не двигайся, — произнес он, сам отошёл назад на приличное расстояние и засвистел.   
В начале стояла тишина, Дженсен глядел вопросительно, совершенно не понимал, что происходило, что ему делать. А потом заметил, как тень под ногами начала разрастаться, подумал вначале паролет, вскинул глаза к небу, приложил руку к глазам и все увидел.  
Большой чешуйчатый зверь — дракон. Дженсен раньше видел драконов, но никогда так близко.   
Огромная рептилия размером с паролет, с массивными лапами и длинным толстым хвостом приземлилась рядом с Джаредом, опустила вытянутую морду ему на плечо и потерлась о шею, а катуми начал гладить его чешуйки между глаз. И не боялся, будто бы это дворняжка какая-то, кинешь мячик — принесет.   
— Знакомься, Дженсен это Мироу, жёлтый парящий дракон.   
Дженсен моргнул пару раз, заметил, что Джаред перед ним стоял другой, не его угрюмый катуми, новый совершенно, более счастливый, открытый, преобразился рядом с драконом.   
Дженсен сам замер, внутри и страх, и любопытство.   
— Так значит правду о вас говорят. Вы действительно держите драконов вместо домашних животных.   
Дракон вдруг фыркнул и замотал головой, будто понял его речь.   
— Драконы не домашние животные, — ответил Джаред, продолжая с любовью наглаживать его шею. — Они друзья.   
— И ты не боишься, что в один прекрасный день он перепутает тебя со своей добычей и откусит голову?   
— Не боюсь.   
Затем поднял глаза, улыбнулся.   
— Можешь кстати подойти погладить его и удостовериться сам. Мироу не против.   
Дженсен наоборот отступил назад.   
— Я кажется не готов.   
— А как же ты полетишь домой?   
— Полечу? — удивился Дженсен, затем посмотрел на огромную тварь. — На нем?   
— Мы на острове, если ты не забыл. Преодолеть такое расстояние быстро, можно только на нем.   
Дженсен отрицательно замотал головой.   
— О, нет, нет, нет. Не за что. Лучше уж останусь твоим вечным рабом и просижу взаперти.  
Идея была, кстати, заманчивая, остаться на острове, спрятаться, как трус в доме катуми. Здесь вон какие чудеса. И Джаред, конечно. Не вспоминать красных и белых. Жаль, только времени будет мало.   
— Ну, хорошо. Не хочешь идти сам, тогда…   
Что тогда, Дженсен понял сразу же, когда дракон оттолкнулся задними лапами от земли и в прыжке сократил между ними расстояние. Дженсен от неожиданности вскинул руками и упал на спину прямо в мокрую от росы траву, а дракон еще надвинулся вперед, встал прямо над ним, выпячивая тяжелое брюхо, словно приглашая погладить.   
Дженсен не мог решиться, руки дрожали, и только успел прикрыть глаза, когда длинный розовый язык прошелся по щеке и лизнул нос.   
— Прекрати, — взмолился он и вскинул ладони, пытался оттолкнуть, пальцы наткнулись на твердые гладкие, как драгоценные камни, чешуйки. Приятные на ощупь, а там под ними горело живое тепло.   
Дракон отступил назад, давая возможность Джареду поднять картарца на ноги.   
Катуми еще усмехнулся, разглядывая его взъерошенные волосы.   
— И совсем не страшно. Хотя я на твоем месте проверил бы штаны.   
Дженсен поджал губы.   
— Они намокли от росы.   
Джаред не удержался и прыснул от смеха, и кажется, дракон запыхтел как-то громче. Отсмеялся и добавил с улыбкой:  
— Ну, раз вы познакомились. Значит можно совершить первый пробный полет.   
Дженсен на самом деле немного запаниковал, даже пытался понять, смеялся ли над ним катуми или хотел его смерти.   
— Ты несерьезно.   
Джаред подошел к дракону, погладил по брюху, и тот сразу же упал в траву, поджал толстые ноги под тело. Тогда-то катуми ловко забрался верхом ему на спину, как на большую лошадь.   
— Давай, Дженсен. Будет весело, — протянул он приободряющим голосом, еще и руку подал.   
Но невозможно было сопротивляться такому Джареду, с легкой мальчишеской улыбкой, расслабленному, уверенному в себе.   
Дженсен шагнул вперед, ухватился за ладонь, вскарабкался неуклюже позади Джареда, сцепил руки крепко на животе, прижимаясь теснее к спине, вдыхая его древесный запах.   
Дракон помог отвлечься от лишних мыслей, приподнялся, расправил широкие желтые крылья, снова присел, как перед прыжком,   
— Ногами зацепись за чешуйки.   
Дженсен так и сделал. Уверенности, что это поможет не прибавилось, но лучше следовать инструкции.   
Дракон оттолкнулся и вспорхнул вверх, начиная так быстро набирать высоту, что уже скоро внизу зелеными точками на синей скатерти рассыпались острова.   
Дженсен много раз летал на паролете, небо, на самом деле, его стихия, но верхом на драконе, навстречу ветру, это совершенно другие чувства. В груди сердце замирало от страха и восхищения. Небо и ветер, чувство полной свободы. Накрыло эйфорией, и в какой-то момент захотелось кричать, просто потому что хорошо. Расправить руки, как крылья и парить вместе с драконом между небом и землей, если бы только он не боялся еще раз свалиться на прибрежные скалы. В этот раз отчего-то так отчаянно хотелось жить.   
— Держись крепче, — прокричал Джаред и наклонился немного вперед, перехватывая, чешую, Дженсен наклонился за ним.   
Дракон спустился ниже, пролетел под каменными вратами, взмахнул вихрем, закрутившись вокруг оси. Вот здесь Дженсен и закричал. Страшно, и просто нереально хорошо.   
Дракон пару раз спускался до самой воды, поднимая лапами море брызг, облетел остров и наконец-то приземлился на поляну.   
Дженсен спустился первым, ощущая как слегка дрожат ноги от избытка чувств. Следом спустился катуми, погладил дракона, а тот взмахнул крыльями, спикировал с обрыва к воде, оставляя людей одних.   
Дженсен не смог больше устоять на ногах и упал на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны.   
— Это просто нереально.   
Джаред усмехнулся и присел рядом.   
— Ты молодец, картарец. Твой первый полëт прошел очень удачно.   
У Дженсена непроизвольно губы растянулись в улыбке, он приподнялся на локтях, стал разглядывать профиль парня, его каштановые волосы, спутавшиеся от ветра.   
— Без смертельного выпадения из седла, ты имеешь виду?   
— И это тоже, — ответил он, и уставился куда-то на горизонт, там где должен быть большой материк и добавил, — А через три дня ты отправишься домой.   
Дженсен сразу же присел, обхватил собственные колени.   
— Мечтаешь поскорее от меня избавиться, катуми? Я тебе успел знатно надоесть, да?   
Джаред не ответил, понял ведь сразу, что имел в виду, поэтому и молчал. Снова закрылся от него. И Дженсен вдруг разозлился, зачем он показал ему драконов, зачем спасал и был терпелив с ним, а сейчас сидит словно ледяная скульптура, даже поговорить не может. Не по душам, то хотя бы просто ни о чем.   
Затем подумал, а была не была, все равно больше не свидимся. Как желтый дракон, оттолкнулся от земли, повалил растерявшегося парня на землю.   
Джаред, конечно, сразу начал вырываться, да только эффект неожиданности сработал в пользу Дженсена, который с легкостью перехватил длинные руки, прижал к траве, обхватил ногами бедра, держал всей силой — не вырвешься. И с наслаждением разглядывал испуганное лицо.   
— Отпусти, — прошипел Джаред.   
Дженсен наклонился, уткнулся в шею, как делал дракон и потерся носом.   
— Не отпущу, лучше не сопротивляйся.   
— Не могу не сопротивляться. Нам нельзя.   
Дженсен приподнялся, заглядывая в глаза.   
— Знал, что нравлюсь. Видел твой взгляд. Раз выгоняешь…   
Договаривать не стал, сразу же прижался к губам, пытаясь раскрыть, ворваться внутрь языком, потребовать. Джаред вначале упрямо сжимал губы, затем будто сдался, расслабился, впустил, позволил себя целовать.   
Дженсен уже обрадовался, ослабил хватку, растворился в поцелуе и не ожидал, что его самого скрутят лицом вниз.   
— Я сказал не делать этого. Но ты картарец упрямый. Сказал, мы не должны.   
Хватка исчезла. Джаред ушел. Дженсен перевернулся обратно на спину, уставился в голубое небо.   
— Потому что я из Красного Ордена и твой враг?   
Затем усмехнулся.   
— Или правда не в твоем вкусе?   
Но не мог он отступить. Да, упрямый.   
Джаред вернулся назад, но близко не подходил.   
— Мы враги. Ты сам сказал.   
Дженсен размышлял сказать — не сказать. В голове созрел план, еще там, пока летели так близко к материку.   
— Ты был прав. В Ордене все, словно работы. Отступить — значит струсить. Значит предать Орден и братьев, значит приговорить себя к позору, к смертной казни.  
Джаред потоптался на месте, хотел видимо присесть, но не стал.   
— А ты решился значит бежать, да только не успел. Но неужели к белым?   
— Я не верю в богов Белого Ордена, но они проповедуют мир. Красный Орден жаждет войны, белый — мира. Но вторые все равно будут защищать свои границы, когда начнется огонь. Хочу сражаться за правильные вещи, устал бояться жить не по кодексу и думать не своей головой.   
Джаред задумчиво глядел на него, затем произнес холодным голосом.   
— И что мне до этого?   
Дженсен ответил не сразу, молчал, думал, затем поднял глаза на катуми.  
— Хотел сказать, мы не враги с тобой. Вы можете сражаться за мир вместе с нами. У вас ведь есть драконы, они такое мощное оружие.   
Джаред покачал головой.   
— Ты путаешь безмозглых железяк с разумными живыми существами. Мы не можем просить наших друзей умирать за ваш мнимый мир.   
Дженсен поднялся на ноги.   
— НАШ мир, Джаред. Наш. Как бы отчаянно Белый Орден не хотел защитить свой дом, но оснащение у них хуже. Красные жестоки, их лидеры коварны и безжалостны, не пожалеют ни одного из своих бойцов за победу. И если Белый Орден падет, следующие будут острова. Они придут за вами.   
— Я же сказал, что не могу их просить сражаться.   
— Но ты можешь хотя бы просто спросить. Я не дурак, понял, вы общаетесь телепатически. Ты можешь хотя бы узнать, что они думают о войне.   
Дженсен начал приближаться, ему хотелось поймать за руку, ухватить, притянуть к себе хоть на мгновение. Но Джаред попятился назад.   
— Нет, не подходи.   
Дракон появился словно из ниоткуда, упал перед ним в траву, позволяя катуми запрыгнуть к себе на спину. Дженсен сделал пару шагов вперед, но дракон выпрямился на ногах.   
— Что бросаешь меня здесь? — спросил он, растерянно глядя по сторонам.   
— Мы на нашем острове, просто следуй через лес по прямой и вернешься в деревню.   
— Но…   
Дженсен не успел договорить, дракон оттолкнулся от земли, вспорхнул крыльями и улетел.   
— Черт, — прошептал он. 

***  
Дженсен пробирался через заросли, пару раз провалился по щиколотку в дурнопахнущую жижу, отряхнул грязь, при этом громко проклиная обидчевого катуми, пошел дальше.   
Думал вот вернется домой и врежет кулаком по его симпатичному лицу или же зажмет на кровати и зацелует его упрямые губы. Злость сменялась похотью и в обратную сторону, пока не кончились все мысли, кроме одной, когда там уже конец.   
Добрался до деревни в глубоких сумерках, натолкнулся на двух симпатичных молодых сестер, которые гуляли на окраине.  
Девушки хихикали, заигрывали с ним и вовсе не видели опасного врага, скорее гостя. Все таки умел Дженсен очаровывать. Пригласили за стол, познакомили со своими родственниками, напоили крепким вином.   
Когда Дженсен захмелел, одна из них, старшая с коротким светлыми волосами, как у мальчишки, начала строить глазки, намекая остаться на ночь. И Дженсен согласился, а чего теряться-то да только сбежал посреди ночи, так и не позволив девчонке прикоснуться к себе. Сам не понял, почему отступил.   
А после гулял по улицам, проветривал хмельную голову, нагляделся на местные колоритные домики и даже встретил в кустах дракона, но не жёлтого, а другого. Тот был потолще, покрытый тёмными чешуйками, с шипами вдоль хребта до самого кончика хвоста, без крыльев. Прошел мимо, остановился, думал — померещилось или нет.   
Идти было больше некуда, ноги постоянно вели его к одному дому. Хотелось бы назвать его своим, он ведь таковым и стал за последние два месяца. Вздохнул тяжело. Надо улетать завтра, прямо с рассветом и больше не возвращаться.  
***  
Дженсен осторожно отворил дверь, в доме было темно. Джаред давно должен спать. Но он не спал. Дженсен нашел его в своей комнате, тот сидел в кресле в полутьме, шторы были распахнуты, и лунный свет тускло освещал пространство, делая вещи в комнате осязаемыми.   
— Ты пришел, — произнес катуми и словно облегченно выдохнул.  
Неужели беспокоился. Но Дженсен отмахнулся от своих мыслей.   
— Задержался в гостях, одна милая девушка была очень убедительна в своих ухаживаниях.  
Лицо Джареда изменилось. Вот были эмоции, а вот опять закрылся непроницаемой маской, спросил только:  
— И как, понравилось?   
Хотелось соврать, может вызвать ревность, но что-то остановило где-то там внутри, показалось бесполезным, он ведь принял решение.   
— Нет. Ничего не было. Я просто ушел.   
Дженсен прошагал мимо. Болтать больше не хотелось, упасть бы на кровать и уснуть. Скинул грязные штаны, затем рубаху, оставаясь полностью обнаженным. Стесняться было нечего, катуми за эти два месяца видел и не такое.   
— Я решил лететь завтра, — не выдержал, все-таки сообщил.   
Где-то в глубине души была надежда, что Джаред все же попросит его остаться. Да, пусть на один день, но попросит.   
— Так будет правильнее.  
Голос прозвучал прямо за спиной и Дженсен сжал руки, но развернулся.   
Джаред стоял перед ним, смотрел каким-то непонятным взглядом, вроде растерянным, но было там еще немного любопытства и вроде бы желания.  
Но и Дженсен не железный, схватил его за бедра и притянул к себе, вплавил в свое тело. Они встретились губами на половине пути.   
Дженсен так торопливо пытался избавить его от одежды, все думал — вдруг оттолкнет, посмеется. И совсем ничего не выходило. Одни пустые мельтешения. А так хотелось прикоснуться к его горячей коже на груди, бедрах, спине.   
— Стой, Дженсен, подожди.   
Джаред убрал его руки, толкнул на кровать. Тот упал на спину, хотел кинуться назад, но понял, что катуми сам скидывал рубаху и брюки. Ждал теперь уже терпеливо.   
Джаред обнаженный, такой красивый наклонился над Дженсеном, изучал губами его тело, целовал покорного картарца, доводил поцелуями до края, сжимал зубами кожу, возвращая обратно на землю.  
Откуда-то достал масло, может спланировал, начал вводить в себя пальцы, растягивать подготавливая.  
Дженсен взмолился, хотел уже закрыть глаза, все — лишь бы не кончить позорно, как мальчишка, раньше времени.   
— Не думал, что ты настолько испорченный, — восхищенно прошептал он.   
Катуми только ухмыльнулся, продолжая дразнить своим видом.   
Но и глаз отвести Дженсен не мог, запоминал каждый вздох, каждую эмоцию на лице.   
— Давай, Джаред, пожалуйста, — взмолился он и сжал свой напряженный член, а Джаред лишь оттолкнул его руки, накапал оставшееся масло на головку, размазал, затем приподнялся и медленно начал опускаться вниз с тихим стоном, или его издавал Дженсен, а может их голоса сплелись в один.   
Джаред опустился до конца, кусая губы от напряжения, затем медленно приподнялся, просто мучительно медленно. Дженсен этой пытки выдержать не мог, не давая возможности снова насадиться, толкнулся вверх и скинул котуми на спину рядом с собой, присел между ног, подтянул к себе за бедра и начал вбиваться легкими толчками в это совершенное тело, так как хотел.   
— Дженсен, — шептал Джаред, сжимая руками простыни. — Сильнее, пожалуйста.   
— Все что угодно, — отвечал ему Дженсен и начал ускорять темп.   
Кончил первым и завис, наблюдая как теперь Джаред выгибается, как меняется его лицо, как он выплескивается в свою руку. Они трахались до самого утра, попробовали не только кровать, но и кресло, где Джаред оседлал бедра Дженсена, и тумбу возле кровати, где он сгибал катуми чуть ли не пополам над ее поверхностью. Было неудобно, но оторваться невозможно.   
Но, а утром по классике Дженсен проснулся один, завтрак уже ждал на столе, Джареда нигде не было.   
Он прождал смиренно до обеда, слонялся по дому — не выдержал, рванул в деревню. Оказалось, что Джаред улетел рано утром по каким-то своим делам вместе с жёлтым и обещал вернуться только на следующий день. Тогда-то Дженсен понял, ночь вместе это и было своеобразное прощание. Что ж значит Дженсен тоже был готов отправиться в свою другую жизнь и оставить драконий остров раз и навсегда.   
Один из местных катуми согласился доставить его на материк. Дракон, на котором летели, тоже был желтый, этого звали Токито, и он любил похулиганить: влететь в стаю птиц, чтобы те бросились в рассыпную, или окунуться в воду, да так что приходилось поджимать ноги, дабы не замочить ботинки.   
Высадили его на ближайшем безлюдном берегу.   
Дженсен наблюдал, как яркая точка теряется в облаках, а с ней уходили его воспоминания об острове, Джареде и желтом драконе.

_эпилог_

Почти семь месяцев назад Красный Орден объявил войну.  
Дженсен в белой форме пилота на паролете вместе с группой других молодых людей выступал на стороне Белого Ордена.  
Паролеты белых были не так быстры, менее оснащены, но сражаться на них было удобно.  
Красные всегда нападали первыми, сегодняшний бой не исключение. В начале вылетала так называемая приманка, или смертники, те кто выжимал все силы у противника даже ценой жизни, старались сбить как можно больше паролетов в процессе, вымотать основные силы. А уже следующая партия добивала остатки.  
И каждый раз, когда казалось, что конец близко, появлялись новые боевые паролеты красных.  
Вот и сейчас, пилотов на стороне белых осталось всего десять, остальные покоились где-то внизу, разбитые, уничтоженные.  
Новая партия паролетов красных появилась на горизонте, Дженсен увернулся от одного удара, подбил крыло красного аппарата, снова увернулся, а в третий раз попал под удар сам, зацепило верхнюю железную прошивку. Он оглянулся по сторонам, заметил, что из десяти пилотов в небе, только шесть. Печально, но возможно это последний его бой. Бежать он не собирался, так что нужно было, хотя бы прихватить вместе с собой как можно больше красных птиц. Жаль, что он так и не нашел то, что его мучило все эти месяцы, что-то важное, но будто утраченное. Но хотя бы больше не мучиться.  
Впереди прямо перед глазами мелькнуло что-то яркое, похожее на веревку, но приглядевшись он понял, что это чей-то хвост. Дженсен повернул голову направо и увидел огромного жёлтого дракона, а на нем наездника в черном, лица не разглядеть. Позади него еще пятеро, таких же крупных существ — обернулся налево — и с другого края столько же.  
Эти существа и люди, управляющие ими, кажется, выступали на стороне белых, они атаковали красных птиц, сбивали с курса и не давали противнику подстрелить белые паролеты. Гребаное чудо все-таки вовремя подоспело.  
Но тут как странное дежавю накрыло, Дженсен не успел вовремя увернуться от удара, засмотрелся на драконов. Крыло паролета вспыхнуло, теперь аппарат не посадить на землю, скоро заполыхает полностью, оставалось катапультироваться и стать легкой мишенью для противника, но других вариантов нет.  
Дженсен нажал на кнопку и его моментально выбросило вверх, утянуло за раскрывшимся над головой куполом. Теперь висел в небе ярким маячком.  
Впереди вился красный паролет, заметил сразу, возможно ждал, рванул в его сторону. А Дженсен просто закрыл глаза, наверное смирился, но в следующую секунду его резко дернуло назад. Открыл глаза скорее от неожиданности, еще живой, и увидел над собой огромное желтое брюхо и крупные лапы. Его подхватил один из драконов, и понес все дальше от места сражения, а когда земля была близко под самыми ногами, плавно скинул в траву.  
Дженсен развалился — ноги руки в сторону, трава мягкая, а над ним не красные всполохи горящих паролетов, а голубое небо.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил парень, наездник жёлтого дракона.  
— Да, — произнес Дженсен, продолжая глядеть на небо, точно такое же, как и… оно было где-то близко. Точно такое же, как в тот день на острове, когда он поцеловал Джареда.  
Дженсен резко выпрямился и уставился на катуми, не видел его долгих восемь месяцев.  
— Ты пришел, — произнес он. — Ты всё-таки пришел.  
Джаред упал перед ним на колени, поймал в ладонях его лицо и прижался ко лбу.  
— Прости, что позволил Мироу стереть твои воспоминания. Подумал так лучше будет.  
Дженсен обхватил его за шею, поймал его сухие губы своими губами, всего на мгновение, чтобы вспомнить не только мысленно, но и физически.  
— Неважно, это уже неважно. Как только война закончится, мы вернемся домой. Ведь вернемся? — спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен отстранился сам, вгляделся в его глаза. Не шутил, правда спрашивал.  
— Я могу вернуться?  
Джаред улыбнулся, закивал.  
— Конечно.  
***  
Через два месяца Белый Орден и драконы одержали победу, красные солдаты отступили.  
Дженсен вернулся на остров вместе с Джаредом и другими катуми.  
А через пару лет Дженсен нашел себе друга среди драконов. Тот был чернохвостый, с красными угольками глаз и длинными рогами, уходящими за спину.  
Установить связь оказалось сложно, но оно того стоило. Однозначно летать на драконе одна из самых приятных вещей на свете. Небо, ветер и свобода. 


End file.
